


Spring Cleaning

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [375]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, NSFW, nsfw but not explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Their to-do list is not getting taken care of as intended.





	

They had a to-do list a mile and a half long, and they had started the day with the best intentions of getting through at least some of it.

Of course, they’d made it an hour before Dean was blowing Sam in the library, and then Sam returned the favor when Dean went to head back to the garage. They thought they had it out of their system at that point, but evidently not.

“Spring cleaning” had turned into a spring christening of every room in the bunker, and, at four in the afternoon, they’ve scratched exactly two items off their to-do list. There’s just been so many more interesting things to do.

Like right then, Sam tweaking Dean’s nipples as Dean moans and thrusts his hips, looking for some sort of relief. Sam doesn’t give in right away. Dean’s come twice already today, so he can wait a little bit, Sam figures. Watching Dean writhe and push into his fingers is rewarding.

Finally, though, he gives in, leaving one hand playing with Dean’s nipples and trailing the other to his leaking cock, stroking teasingly slow at first before picking up the pressure and pace, giving Dean exactly what he wants.

Dean comes a few moments later, moaning Sam’s name and splattering his hand. As soon as he gets any semblance of coordination back, he reaches up and gets his hand on the back of Sam’s neck, tugging him down for a kiss.

They stay there for a moment, forehead to forehead.

“We have things to do,” Sam says, reluctantly starting to pull away.

Dean grins lazily and uses his free hand to grope for Sam’s cock. “They can wait,” he says.

Sam squirms when Dean makes contact. “We really were supposed to do all this today.”

“Sammy,” Dean begins, “I wanna eat your ass out ‘til you come all over the couch. You want that, or you wanna clean?”

Sam scrambles into position for Dean to do what he wants so fast he gets a little dizzy. “Add cleaning the couch to the list,” he pants softly.

Dean laughs at that, hot puffs of hair close enough to Sam’s hole to make him shiver, and, after that, Sam doesn’t think about cleaning again for some time to come.


End file.
